Skinny Love
by You-Xernes
Summary: Cinta. Egoisme. Obsesi. Kata apa yang tepat mengartikan hubungan Hibari dan Tsunayoshi selama tujuh tahun ini? Tiga perasaan serupa itu terlihat besar namun kasih yang diberikan begitu tipis. Untuk lomba FF Germawan Cakrawala.


A/N: Hai. Kali ini aku membuat sebuah 1827 (setelah sekian lama). Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini. Cerita ini kudedikasikan untuk lomba Germawan Cakrawala. Terimakasih untuk Nasaka yang sudah memberitahu aku. Baiklah, selamat membaca, selamat menikmati.**  
**

Title: Skinny Love

Pairing: 1827, TsunaxKyoko

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

**Skinny Love**

* * *

Dia berdiri mematung di trotoar. Pandangannya lurus ke seberang. Tidak ada satupun yang memecahkan konsentrasinya dari pemandangan di matanya itu. Di sana berdiri orang yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya dari pagi, siang, hingga malam hari. Mereka terpisahkan jarak berupa jalan aspal yang cukup padat siang itu di Palermo. Namun bukan hanya jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Tapi tak ada lagi koneksi di antara mereka berdua. Keduanya tidak saling bertautan. Orang lain telah mengganti posisinya dalam hidup orang yang ada di seberang sana.

Bukan lagi seorang Kyoya Hibari yang mendampinginya bepergian di siang atau malam hari. Melainkan seseorang yang lebih pantas untuknya, bos kesepuluh keluarga mafia Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Pria yang kini berdiri di seberang Hibari itu sudah bersama orang lain. Dan Hibari mengenal orang lain itu.

Kyoko Sasagawa.

-000-

Dua pasang kemeja berserakan di lantai. Dasi-dasi yang terbuang di sudut kamar. Ikat pinggang yang tergeletak di atas meja. Celana yang menggantung di sudut ranjang. Dua pasang sepatu yang tergeletak di kaki ranjang. Di balik selimut, gerakan kaki yang menyapa seprai dari sutra itu terdengar jelas di telinga. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut pemimpin keluarga Vongola. Pria berambut coklat itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Bola matanya menerawang. Samar-samar mulai memperlihatkan keadaan kamar tidurnya yang luas dan begitu terang. Tsunayoshi mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut untuk meraih jam yang ada di meja samping ranjang. Jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat. Tapi seluruh tubuh Tsunayoshi masih tidak mau lepas dari ranjangnya yang begitu empuk dan lembut. Biar saja hari ini dia telat bangun. Justru karena dia bos, maka dia bisa muncul kapanpun disaat dia mau, bukan? Selama seorang bos mampu mengatur anak buahnya dengan baik, tidak masalah kalau tidak datang ke kantor. Bos bisa bersantai di rumah. Dan seperti itulah pekerjaan Tsunayoshi di usianya yang kedua puluh tujuh tahun.

Hari ini pun akan berlaku hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Tsunayoshi memilih tinggal di dalam kamarnya daripada repot-repot bersiap untuk jamuan yang membosankan. Lagipula dia tidak seorang diri. Tepat di sampingnya terbaring seniornya ketika di SMP Namimori dulu, Kyoya Hibari.

Hibari masih terlelap. Tidak sadar pasangannya telah terjaga dan kini mengamati rupanya yang sedang tertidur.

Hubungan seperti ini di antara mereka telah terjalin selama tujuh tahun. Namun tidak ada yang saling mengikat. Tidak ada yang mengajak untuk melewati garis hubungan 'junior dan senior' di antara mereka, ataupun 'bos dan bawahannya'. Selama tujuh tahun bertahan di atas ranjang tapi tidak di hati.

Tsunayoshi terus mengamati wajah Hibari hingga akhirnya lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mengeluh pelan. Pertanda sebentar lagi dia akan terbangun. Mata Hibari mengejang sesaat sebelum keduanya terbuka sempurna. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Hibari adalah wajah Tsunayoshi yang masih memerhatikannya.

"Selamat pagi." Gumam Tsunayoshi sambil mengusap pipi Hibari.

Hibari memerhatikan Tsunayoshi sebelum menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Erat-erat Hibari memeluk Tsunayoshi. Jemarinya yang panjang menelusuri rambut coklat Tsunayoshi. Pelan Hibari mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu, "Selamat pagi." Gumamnya membalas Tsunayoshi.

Hibari menarik selimut untuk kembali menutupi tubuh keduanya. Tsunayoshi sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Hibari memang tidak menyukai sinar yang terlalu terang.

"Hibari-san, aku harus mandi. Hari ini aku ada rencana jamuan makan siang."

"Makan siang tidak dijalankan sebelum jam dua belas. Kamu masih punya waktu empat-lima jam."

Tsunayoshi tidak suka cara yang akan dipakainya, tapi mau tak mau pria itu harus melakukannya juga.

"Kurasa hubungan di antara kita jelas kan, tidak akan membatasi keinginan satu sama lain? Kuminta Hibari-san menepati janji itu."

Hibari pun terdiam. Kalah oleh kalimat Tsunayoshi tapi dia tidak mau menyuarakannya. Hibari mengangkat lengannya dari dada Tsunayoshi. Melepaskan pria itu agar bisa berdiri dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Hibari ditinggal sendirian di atas ranjang. Padahal baru saja mereka terbaring bersama di sana. Tapi kini tempat yang ditiduri Tsunayoshi sudah dingin. Seperti hubungan mereka berdua. Dingin. Kaku. Begitu beku.

Hibari menyeringai sinis. _Menandakan sebentar lagi akan mati. _

-000-_  
_

Sebagai salah satu dari enam orang wakil Tsunayoshi, Hibari adalah seorang yang tidak banyak berubah dari dulu. Memang sekarang dia lebih bisa bekerja sama, tapi Hibari masih menjaga jarak dan tidak akan pernah mau dekat dengan orang lain lebih dari yang dibutuhkan. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh sembilan tahun, seharusnya dia sudah memiliki calon untuk ke pelaminan. Tapi nyatanya satu pun tidak ada. Hibari tidak pernah berusaha mencari, dia tidak suka menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain selama hal itu akan merepotkannya. Dan baginya perempuan itu merepotkan. Terlalu berisik dan egois. Oleh karena itu Hibari beralih ke sesama jenis. Waktu yang tepat membawanya ke hubungan terlarang dengan Tsunayoshi.

Sementara Tsunayoshi, empat belas tahun telah lewat semenjak dia ditunjuk menjadi penerus keluarga Vongola. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, Tsunayoshi berkembang pesat dan semakin menunjukkan kharismanya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Namun figurnya tidak terlalu berubah. Wajahnya yang begitu polos dan tampak muda selalu menipu orang lain. Tidak ada yang akan percaya kalau dia mengaku sebagai bos keluarga mafia terhebat se-Italia.

Keduanya memulai hubungan hanya-di-atas-ranjang itu semenjak bulan Oktober tujuh tahun lalu. Hari ulang tahun Tsunayoshi. Hibari masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi mereka berdua ketika itu.

Tsunayoshi kembali ke kamarnya saat pesta telah selesai. Dia membasuh badannya hingga krim kue tidak lagi tersisa. Seselesainya, Tsunayoshi menemukan sebuah kotak kado di atas meja. Dia segera keluar kamar dan menemukan sosok Hibari yang berjalan menyusuri lorong menjauhi kamarnya. Tsunayoshi mengundang Hibari masuk setelah itu. Entah karena alunan lagu bossanova yang diputar Tsunayoshi atau karena anggur yang begitu memabukkan, keduanya kehilangan akal dan Tsunayoshi mencium Hibari tepat di bibirnya. Hibari tidak menolak. Sebaliknya, lelaki bermata sipit itu malah membalas ciuman Tsunayoshi dengan lebih bergairah. Keduanya terjatuh di atas tempat tidur dan perbuatan itupun terjadi.

Saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya, Tsunayoshi yang lebih dulu mengutarakan keinginannya. Hubungan mereka tidak akan lebih selain 'teman tidur', dan itupun akan dilakukan tanpa diketahui siapapun selain mereka. Hibari menyetujui. Entah atas alasan apa. Tapi satu malam itu memberikan gejolak dalam tubuhnya yang begitu besar. Darah di dalam tubuh Hibari mengalir begitu deras dan kencang. Debaran jantungnya melonjak. Pikirannya berpusat pada erangan Tsunayoshi. Hingga Hibari tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tsunayoshi. Sejak saat itulah janji itu berlaku. Terus hingga saat ini. Tujuh tahun kemudian.

Hibari dua puluh sembilan tahun. Tsunayoshi dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan sambil mengikat dasi untuk satu sama lain. Setelah itu keduanya menghadap ke kaca. Melihat pantulan bayangan mereka berdua di cermin. Tsunayoshi tersenyum sesaat kemudian mengelus dada Hibari.

"Kamu tampak menawan."

_Dan kamu selalu. _

Kalimat itu hanya menggantung di ujung lidah Hibari.

-000-

Jamuan makan siang itu menjadi satu hal yang begitu di luar dugaan Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi mengucapkan salam kepada kliennya yang akan pulang. Tak lama pengemudi mobil Tsunayoshi tiba di pelataran lobi dan diapun memasuki mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kediaman, Tsunayoshi mengamati jalanan di sampingnya. Ketika lampu merah menghentikan gerakan mobil itu, mata Tsunayoshi menangkap sesosok perempuan yang sedang berjalan di trotoar.

Rambut coklat terang bergelombang yang panjang sepinggang. Perempuan itu mengenakan baju terusan musim panas berwarna kuning dengan bolero putih. Wedges oranye menghiasi tungkainya yang jenjang. Mata Tsunayoshi melebar ketika melihat wajah perempuan itu. Terkesan begitu familiar. Ketika perempuan itu melewati sisi mobil Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi segera turun dari mobilnya. Membuka pintu terburu-buru dan melihat punggung perempuan itu.

Namanya. Tsunayoshi butuh namanya. Belum sempat otaknya mengirimkan dugaan-dugaan, mulut Tsunayoshi sudah lebih dulu menyerukan nama perempuan itu.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Perempuan itu berhenti dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat suara siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya. Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar mengenali siapa lelaki yang berdiri menatapnya.

-000-

Hibari memasang wajah masam malam itu. Telinganya gerah mendengarkan cerita Tsunayoshi yang baru saja bertemu dengan teman lamanya, Kyoko Sasagawa. Tidak perlu diceritakan pun Hibari melihat adegan itu siang tadi karena dia sedang mengintai target. Secara tidak sengaja Hibari menyaksikan kedua orang itu tertawa bersama dan lebih lagi Tsunayoshi membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ha. Kebetulan yang menyakitkan.

Hibari bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Tsunayoshi yang sedang melepaskan dasinya. Hibari segera meraih pergelangan tangan Tsunayoshi yang membelakanginya. Hibari memutar tubuh Tsunayoshi dan mencium bibir pria yang lebih pendek itu secara kasar. Tsunayoshi kaget. Dia melawan. Hibari mulai bersikap seenaknya. Dia tidak suka saat Hibari bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Sudah beberapa kali terjadi dan Tsunayoshi sangat membenci tindakan ini.

Tapi anehnya, sekeras apapun usahanya melawan, mendorong, menggigit bibir Hibari, Tsunayoshi selalu takluk. Hibari membaringkannya di atas ranjang dan terus menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

Malam itu berlalu dengan kasar. Tsunayoshi memijat keningnya. Sudut matanya memerhatikan Hibari yang sudah jatuh tertidur. Tsunayoshi menghela napas. Mengapa semua hal ini begitu sulit di antara mereka?

Posisi mereka berdua sulit. Keduanya tahu jelas akan hal tersebut. Tidak perlu memikirkan status pekerjaan, keduanya adalah laki-laki dan laki-laki. Tidak akan bisa menyatu sejauh apapun usaha mereka. Mungkin karena itulah Tsunayoshi mengucapkan janji itu. Agar dirinya terus teringat bahwa hubungannya dengan Hibari hanyalah sebatas teman ranjang. Hanya untuk memberi dan melepas kenikmatan satu sama lain. Tidak lebih. Tidak kurang. Sedekat apapun mereka setiap malam hari, tapi hati itu tidak ada di antara keduanya.

Atau, mungkinkah ada?

Hanya saja mereka takut untuk menunjukkannya.

-000-

Hibari frustrasi. Akhirnya perasaan ini harus juga dihadapinya. Sudah lama sejak Hibari menyadari bahwa sebagai seorang kepala keluarga mafia terbesar di Italia, tidak mungkin Tsunayoshi menjalin hubungan dengan sesama laki-laki. Berita mengenai Tsunayoshi berkencan dengan Kyoko sudah menyebar luas. Dan hal itu disetujui semua orang. Tidak ada yang akan mencemooh keduanya. Tidak ada mata yang memandang rendah keduanya. Semua dipenuhi perasaan bahagia karena Tsunayoshi akhirnya memiliki kekasih. Ya. Keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan Hibari hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri, meninju tembok sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Tsunayoshi tidak pernah tahu tajamnya tatapan mata Hibari yang terpancar ketika dia melihat Tsunayoshi yang sedang tersenyum dan memandang Kyoko dengan lembut.

Tsunayoshi tidak pernah tahu besarnya cemburu Hibari yang membakar dadanya ketika dia melihat Tsunayoshi yang sedang memeluk Kyoko dengan erat.

Tsunayoshi tidak pernah tahu amarah Hibari yang begitu meledak di tubuhnya ketika dia melihat Tsunayoshi yang sedang mencium Kyoko dengan mesra.

Tsunayoshi tidak pernah tahu hal itu.

Perbuatan nista di antara mereka tetap dilakukan meskipun Tsunayoshi sudah memiliki Kyoko. Hibari yang meminta dengan ancaman akan menyebarkan rahasia di antara mereka ini bila Tsunayoshi tidak melanjutkannya. Tsunayoshi menghela napas dan menyetujui hal itu. Biarlah dosa ini menumpuk. Bukankah semua manusia selalu menabung dosa di hati mereka?

Setiap siang hari Tsunayoshi akan mendekap Kyoko, tapi di malam hari dia dipeluk Hibari. Setiap harinya. Hibari menyadari bahwa Tsunayoshi mulai menghindarinya. Dan Hibari sendiri tahu jelas apa alasannya. Tapi dia menolak untuk menghadapi alasan itu. Dia mengubur kegelisahannya setiap kali dia bersetubuh dengan Tsunayoshi. Setiap kali mereka menyatu di malam hari. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat Hibari tenang. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat Hibari tertidur. Kembali pada Tsunayoshi, meskipun dia tahu malam hari di antara mereka hanyalah mimpi sesaat sebelum terpaksa melepas Tsunayoshi di pagi hari.

Tsunayoshi tidak pernah tidur lebih dulu dari Hibari. Dia selalu mengamati wajah Hibari yang tertidur baru setelah itu dia menyusul. Dan Tsunayoshi juga tidak pernah membiarkan Hibari bangun lebih dulu darinya. Tsunayoshi selalu melihat wajah tertidur Hibari. Sementara Hibari tidak pernah melihat hal sebaliknya.

Maka itu Hibari tidak pernah tahu kalau Tsunayoshi selalu memeluknya erat-erat sebelum tertidur seakan Hibari akan menghilang dari genggaman tangannya.

Hibari tidak pernah tahu kalau Tsunayoshi selalu menciuminya dengan penuh kasih sebelum tidur seakan Hibari adalah orang terakhir yang ditemuinya.

Hibari tidak pernah tahu kalau Tsunayoshi selalu menangis diam-diam sebelum tidur seakan Hibari akan meninggalkannya dari ranjang ini.

Hibari tidak pernah tahu hal itu.

-000-

Suatu malam Hibari menemani Tsunayoshi pergi ke pesta rekan keluarga Vongola. Tsunayoshi terlihat begitu menawan malam itu. Entah mengapa Hibari tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan sedetik pun dari bosnya. Hibari memuja dalam hati. Berharap Tsunayoshi akan menengok ke arahnya dan memberikan senyuman polos khasnya yang sering ditunjukkan pada orang lain. Tapi Tsunayoshi tidak pernah menunjukkan itu di depan Hibari. Hibari selalu melihat senyuman itu ketika Tsunayoshi sedang bersama orang lain.

Di pesta itu Tsunayoshi banyak tersenyum. Tsunayoshi bertemu dengan banyak keluarga yang dekat dengan Vongola. Saat Tsunayoshi sedang bercakap-cakap, Hibari mengamatinya dengan seksama. Dari belakang Tsunayoshi sekitar tiga wanita menghampirinya. Tsunayoshi membalikkan badan saat salah satu dari mereka menepuknya dengan ujung jemarinya yang lentik dan berhias kuteks perak mengilap. Tsunayoshi terkejut. Begitu pula Hibari. Kyoko ada di sana dan dialah yang menepuk punggung kekasihnya. Tsunayoshi mendengarkan alasan bagaimana Kyoko bisa ada di sana. Setelah semuanya jelas, dia memperkenalkan Kyoko pada kenalannya.

Hibari mengamati semua itu dari jauh. Kyoko mengenakan gaun berwarna biru gelap dengan aksen keperakan dan mengilat. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas dengan sanggul yang sempurna. Make-up yang diulas di atas wajah Kyoko semakin menunjukkan kelebihan rupanya yang sudah menawan. Lehernya dihiasi kalung bermata perhiasan yang indah dan menyala. Sepatu bertumit tinggi yang berwarna senada dengan kukunya menyelimuti kakinya. Begitu cantik. Seakan tidak ada wanita yang mampu mengalahkan kecantikannya yang tidak bisa dirangkai kata-kata. Pasangan itu banyak tersenyum untuk satu sama lain dan pada orang-orang yang dikenal maupun tidak oleh mereka. Keduanya menghadirkan suasana yang hangat di manapun. Begitu sepadan. Begitu cocok. Begitu serasi. Keduanya terlihat saling melengkapi.

Dalam diam Hibari memerhatikan semuanya. Dalam diam, Hibari memejamkan matanya.

-000-

Setelah mengantarkan Kyoko sampai rumahnya di Palermo, sepanjang perjalanan di mobil, Hibari dan Tsunayoshi tidak mengobrol sama sekali. Suasana itu terasa tidak enak, namun keduanya terpaksa menjalaninya seperti itu.

Ketika mereka tiba di kediaman Vongola, seperti biasa Hibari mengikuti Tsunayoshi memasuki kamarnya. Tsunayoshi menanggalkan jas dan dasinya, ia berganti jubah tidur sementara Hibari memandangnya tanpa bergerak. Tsunayoshi menyadari keanehan itu. Biasanya Hibari akan langsung menyerangnya, tapi kali ini tidak sama sekali. Lelaki itu malah terus mengekori Tsunayoshi dengan matanya.

Sebelum menaiki ranjang, Tsunayoshi pun bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Hibari tidak menjawab.

"Kupikir kamu akan langsung menyerangku karena kesal tadi ada Kyoko."

Hibari masih bungkam. Dan itu semakin membuat Tsunayoshi bingung. Dia berjalan ke arah Hibari. Berdiri tepat di depannya. Mereka saling bertatap mata. Untuk pertama kalinya Tsunayoshi melihat bola mata Hibari yang memancarkan kepedihan. Tsunayoshi mengusap pipi Hibari, menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Lengan Tsunayoshi melingkar di leher dan rambut Hibari. Tsunayoshi begitu bingung. Dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal ini. Tindakannya salah. Semakin lembut Tsunayoshi pada Hibari, akan semakin sakit bagi mereka nantinya. Tapi Hibari balas memeluk Tsunayoshi. Hibari memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

_Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa seperti ini lagi. _

Hibari memberikan jarak di antara mereka dengan melepas pelukan itu. Tsunayoshi menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan. Hibari membuka mulutnya, dalam tenang dan tatapan mata yang serius, Hibari menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Tsunayoshi melebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hibari. Suasana di antara mereka masih tegang. Tidak melunak meskipun Hibari baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Tsunayoshi. Hibari tahu Tsunayoshi tidak sanggup menjawab apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tahu kita tidak akan bisa bersatu. Kamu tidak mungkin memilih aku di atas keberlangsungan Vongola. Kamu punya kewajiban di sini."

Mereka berdua sadar bahwa itulah yang membatasi mereka dari hubungan percintaan. Maka dari itu sejak awal Tsunayoshi sudah menyebutkan peraturan di antara mereka. Tapi sesungguhnya mereka berdua terikat dengan rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan satu sama lain. Oleh karena itu Tsunayoshi mengajak Hibari menjadi teman ranjangnya.

Hibari menatap Tsunayoshi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Aku mencintaimu Tsunayoshi. Dan aku rela melihatmu bersama Sasagawa. Oleh karena itu sebaiknya kita hentikan hubungan ini."

Hibari mengusap rambut Tsunayoshi sebelum dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke dekat pintu. Saat itulah Tsunayoshi berbicara.

"Bi-bisakah kita berciuman untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Nada bicara Tsunayoshi pecah ketika itu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dia gagal berusaha tetap tenang. Rupanya hatinya goyah malam ini.

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya melihat ke bawah. Dia meremas tangannya hingga terasa begitu sakit sebelum berbalik ke arah Tsunayoshi sekali lagi. Mereka kembali berdiri berhadapan. Tsunayoshi menatap mata Hibari yang hitam kelam. Hibari meraih pipi Tsunayoshi dan menundukkan badannya. Hibari merebahkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Tsunayoshi dengan perlahan dan lembut. Tsunayoshi memeluk Hibari. Tsunayoshi sendiri berusaha memperdalam ciuman terakhir mereka. Ciuman itu terasa begitu panas di mulut mereka masing-masing. Hibari mencicipinya dengan hati-hati. Seakan menanamkan ingatan tentang bibir Tsunayoshi secara jelas ke dalam otak dan tubuhnya. Namun Hibari membatasi dirinya. Dia tahu dia sudah harus menarik diri dari Tsunayoshi.

Ketika bibir mereka terpisah, mereka saling bertatapan. Hibari menemukan sekelumit tatapan kecewa di wajah Tsunayoshi. Tapi Hibari tidak mau terbawa arus, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke karpet di bawah kakinya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Tsunayoshi terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"... tapi aku akan selalu, Hibari-san."

Saat itu Tsunayoshi tersenyum kepada Hibari untuk pertama kalinya. Senyuman yang begitu tulus dan menawan. Senyuman yang mirip diberikannya pada orang lain, tapi berbeda kali ini. lebih lembut dan penuh arti. Mata Hibari melebar sesaat. Dia menghela napas pelan, "Selamat tidur Tsunayoshi." Bisiknya sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Melihat punggung Hibari yang menjauh, air mata Tsunayoshi meleleh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tsunayoshi tidak mengerti untuk apa air mata itu tumpah. Dan alasan mengapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit seakan ditusuk beribu jarum.

Hibari berjalan keluar kamar Tsunayoshi, dia menyusuri lorong kembali ke kamarnya setelah sekian lama. Hibari memasuki kamarnya yang luas dan lebih sepi dari kamar Tsunayoshi. Tidak banyak ornamen. Hibari melepaskan jas dan dasinya. Terduduk di atas ranjang sambil memandang kosong ke kamarnya yang gelap gulita.

Saat itu seakan waktu berputar kembali di hadapan Hibari. Hibari melihat bayangan-bayangan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tsunayoshi ketika masih SMP. Sejak itu hari-harinya berubah menjadi lebih menarik. Tidak lagi monoton dan Hibari menyukai hari-hari seperti itu. Hibari menikmati saat-saat di mana dia dan Tsunayoshi berkumpul. Entah bila ada orang lain atau tidak. Hibari ingat dulu dia selalu berdiri di belakang yang lain dan menyaksikan Tsunayoshi yang selalu tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Sejak empat belas tahun lalu, Hibari sudah melihat berbagai ekspresi dari Tsunayoshi. Senang, sedih, kecewa, marah dan sebagainya sudah dilihatnya. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat Tsunayoshi bahagia sampai ketika dia bersama Kyoko hari ini.

Tsunayoshi terlihat begitu bahagia. Senyumannya bukan hanya sekedar senyuman, tapi kebahagiaan. Dan itu ada karena Kyoko bersamanya. Hibari menyadari itu. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan kelanjutan hubungan ini. Dia tahu ketika hati Tsunayoshi sudah terpaut pada Kyoko, tidak ada lagi kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk bersatu.

Tujuh tahun yang mereka lalui bersama seakan hanyalah pelarian dari kejamnya dunia nyata. Tidak ada yang menginginkan mereka bersatu dan tidak ada yang memperbolehkan. Padahal kini setelah Hibari mengakui perasaannya pada Tsunayoshi, tujuh tahun itu terasa begitu disayangkan. Mengapa dia tidak menyatakan isi hatinya lebih cepat? Mengapa dia tidak bisa bersikap jujur di depan Tsunayoshi? Mengapa dia tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya, semaunya sendiri selama tujuh tahun ini? Mengapa dia menuruti permintaan Tsunayoshi selama tujuh tahun ini?

Persetan dengan seluruh pandangan umum. Publik. Orangtua. Rekan kerja. Semuanya! Asal bisa bersama Tsunayoshi dan mendapat kebahagiaan bersamanya, Hibari rela melakukan apapun. Tapi mengapa malah hal ini yang terjadi?

Apakah sesungguhnya Hibari sendiri tidak yakin dirinya mampu membahagiakan dan memberikan tempat yang nyaman bagi Tsunayoshi apabila mereka bersatu?

Bayangan saat Tsunayoshi yang berumur dua puluh tahun mengajaknya untuk memulai rahasia di antara mereka berdua itu datang pada Hibari. Ekspresi wajahnya yang sesungguhnya ragu namun penasaran. Ekspresi wajah Tsunayoshi saat menyebutkan nama Hibari ketika mereka bersetubuh.

Tujuh tahun kenangan mereka berlalu begitu cepat. Menyisakan serpihan perasaan di hati.

Apakah benar ini cinta? Atau egoisme? Atau hanya obsesi? Hibari tidak tahu bagaimana membedakannya. Pikirannya kacau balau. Hatinya menjeritkan nama Tsunayoshi keras, tapi bibirnya hanya mengeluarkan rintihan pelan. Matanya terpejam rapat, tapi imajinya menampilkan sosok Tsunayoshi jelas. Jantungnya berdetak dalam irama, tapi napasnya begitu sesak. Hanya karena Tsunayoshi seorang. Hibari tidak bisa lari dari Tsunayoshi kah?

Bukan sepasang kekasih. Bukan sepasang yang terlibat dalam perasaan cinta. Dasar hubungan mereka seperti itu. Dan baik Tsunayoshi maupun Hibari terlalu kukuh dengan aturan itu hingga terus melarikan diri dari perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Keduanya tidak bisa jujur pada satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya tidak mau melihat ke depan. Menatap rintangan yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi jika bersikap jujur terhadap satu sama lain.

Penyesalan itu tinggal di dalam hati Tsunayoshi dan Hibari. Namun setelah malam ini, mereka telah sadar. Tidak ada gunanya terus terikat dengan hal yang lama. Mereka hidup untuk masa sekarang dan masa depan. Tsunayoshi harus memilih. Hibari atau Kyoko. Dan jelas dia memilih Kyoko. Meskipun sakit. Meskipun perih. Tapi itulah yang menjadi pilihannya. Meskipun tangisan itu tak pernah berhenti untuk satu malam pun, tapi hati mereka tidak akan terasa kosong seperti dulu lagi. Ada Kyoko yang akan mengisinya bagi Tsunayoshi. Hibari tahu jelas hal itu.

Satu momen yang begitu ingin diabadikannya adalah malam ketika mereka sudah akan tidur. Hibari dan Tsunayoshi saling bertatapan. Dan betapa Hibari ingin membisikkan kata-kata yang selalu gagal diucapkannya, _"Tsunayoshiku yang cantik"_. Kemudian Hibari memeluknya erat. Tsunayoshi membalas pelukan itu. Selalu.

Hibari sangat membenci pagi. Karena itu akan membuatnya sadar bahwa dia harus melepaskan Tsunayoshi. Dan pagi esok adalah pagi yang untuk selamanya.

_Selamanya_.

Air mata Hibari menetes.

Butir demi butir membasahi pipinya yang pucat kemudian tumpah ke pangkuannya.

Bayangan terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum tertidur adalah senyuman Tsunayoshi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya untuk Hibari tadi.

Hibari tidak bisa mengukur apakah tujuh tahun itu waktu yang lama atau singkat. Namun hubungan di antaranya dan Tsunayoshi seperti satu garis tipis di atas kertas. Cinta yang begitu tipis. Namun tidak diketahui seberapa dalam sesungguhnya. Perasaannya seperti titik hitam di atas kertas putih. Mudah terhapuskan. Mudah tidak terlihat. Tapi disadari atau tidak, bekasnya akan selalu ada di sana.

-000-

Keesokan harinya, saat pekerja sedang membereskan kamar Hibari, salah seorang pembantu wanita mengganti seprainya. Dia melihat sarung bantal yang basah. Wanita itu mengernyitkan alis. Dia tidak pernah menduga orang sedingin Hibari bisa menangis.

* * *

.

A/N: Judul kuambil dari lagu Birdy, penyanyi asal Kanada dengan suara soprannya yang begitu menyesakkan dada ketika mendengar lagu ini (Skinny Love). Kurasa dengan membaca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu (dan memahami arti lagunya) akan sangat terasa emosinya.

Kemudian, untuk beberapa dialog di antara Hibari dan Tsunayoshi, kurasa ada hal yang harus kalian artikan sendiri. Terutama di bagian ketika Tsunayoshi mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintai Hibari tapi akan selalu. Kubiarkan hal itu kalian yang interpretasikan bagaimana. Bagian itu memang menggantung, tapi kurasa Hibari yang ada di cerita ini sendiri lebih bisa menerima jawaban Tsunayoshi yang seperti itu karena dia sendiri masih belum tahu apakah dia bisa melepas Tsunayoshi atau tidak. Kalaupun dia melepaskan Tsunayoshi, tentunya dengan batin yang masih berperang; apakah itu secara ikhlas atau terpaksa.

Baiklah, sekian dariku. Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
